phineas meet brittany
by heidi18696
Summary: phineas meet love
1. Chapter 1

phineas and ferb and isabella going to high school phineas hate isabella alvin and brittany holding hands love each other but hate each other break up phineas push brittany she felt on ground oh sorry hi name phineas Flynn what your name phineas' said phineas hi it okay name is brittany Miller you gonna cute' said phineas thanks brit would be my girlfriend 'said phineas yes will be you girlfriends he kissed her on the lips alvin saw he getting angry at them phineas stop kissing alvin slap at brittany trap her stuff her tears coming from cute eye phineas mad at alvin .brittany ran to classroom looking at window phineas saw brittany in the window phineas came to her gave her a hug. you okay did he slap you that hart said phineas. Yeah he did 'said brittany . i love you brittany 'said phineas i love too 'said brittany kiss lips can you come over the room top of the school secret spot two give me your hand Said brittany . phineas and brittany holding hands went of top of school secret spot two people spent together

Brittany

Take my hand, take a breath

Pull me close and take one step

Keep your eyes locked on mine,

And let the music be your guide.

Phineas , Brittany

Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)

We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance

Phineas

Take my hand, I'll take the lead

And every turn will be safe with me

Don't be afraid, afraid to fall

You know I'll catch you threw it all

Phineas , Brittany

And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)

'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance

Brittany And Phineas

Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide

'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop

Let it rain, let it pour

What we have is worth fighting for

You know I believe, that we were meant to be

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance

End of the song wow that was amazing Brittany said Phineas

Thanks Phineas 'said Phineas

Look each other into there eyes kiss on the lips

The end


	2. Chapter 2

**Phineas:I will asked Brittany to the prom with me**

 **Sonic:ha you gonna asked Brittany to the prom no way I'm gonna asked her go with me to the prom**

 **Phineas what you right to steal my girl go to the prom**

 **Sonic ow I have plan Brittany gonna choose us which one it go to the prom with her.**

 **After morning at school Brittany want to her lucker Sonic saw Brittany he ran to her**

 **sonic: hi Brit**

 **Brittany: hi**

 **sonic: world you come to the masquerade**

 **prom Brittany sure well I have to go to stage are talent show sing Is surprise see.**

 **Went to her stage Phineas saw Brittany in the stage Phineas sit on the chair**

 **Brittany:Alvin would you hurt we up star the music**

 **Alvin: no I have to find my hat**

 **leave with out with my hat Brittany go to lunch on still you find your hat**

 **Alvin: fine i'm cool right brit Brittany no your not Alvinn.**

 **Alvin see later for the stage talent show. walk to the door phineas ran into to her Brittany ha phineas what are you**

 **do i Phineas kiss Brit I..hmm..! wow phineas**

 **Brittany would you go out with me to the masquerade prom Brittany**

 **yes will be your prom**

 **hey Brittany how was that guy Brittany**

 **Alvin he tried to find the cap his hat he was my x boyfriend and still we broke up fight something**

 **he all way get in trouble and still we stuge on island it cold last night freezing Simon was to crazy went get out the island and still the volcano**

 **it see plus we SOS save we went to the music world's stage sing a song ha phineas well I have fun talking to you well I have to go to my house**

 **bye Brit Brittany bye sonic : what phineas so do you asked her sonic :ya she said yes phineas me to but she one gonna choose**

 **us Brittany went ring the doorbell.**

 **phineas and sonic ran the door hi Brittany. hi i was you guys okay I have to pick you to go I to the prom Is sonic**

 **phineas: what Britney are you chiding on me sonic: yes see my girl right now last night phineas cannot sleep maybe she gonna**

 **with Isabella phineas pick up the phone Isabella would you go out with me to the prom Isabella yes Brittany went to the stage**

 **phineas saw Brittany sing hsm when there was me and you Alvin clap his hand he said Brittany you are and**

 **amazing we playing high school musical well done hope we gonna win Brittany sister and alvin's brother ran to her and him Jeanette:**

 **what the great news**

 **Brit Brittany we gonna win in the telen show masquerade prom tomorrow next**

 **week we gonna be talent show ya Brittany guys went to the lunchroom Brittany walking to the door phineas ran to the**

 **door scared Brittany drop her stuff on the floor Brittany**

 **phineas can you stop scared me I will have a hardtack. what**

 **are you doing here then you will go to the prom with Isabelle I'm cool with it I'm going to sonic one night**

 **phineas kiss her angry kiss Brittany start to cry give a hug phineas**

 **I'm sorry I wish go to the prom with you not sonic**

 **phineas me to with I go with you not Isabella hug cry kiss phineas would you be my date Britt. Brittany yes**

 **phineas and Brittany hugs we'll I have to lunchroom would you come phineas and Brittany holding hands**

 **Alvin: we have you been you took too long**

 **Brittney :sorry phineas try to talk to me about masquerade prom because I choose sonic phineas kiss**

 **me to come me down go with his phineas not sonic**

 **Alvin: oh now I see still have to practice for the talent show so win Brit Brittany I know**

 **Alvin will do at school at home maybe phineas be the talent show right**

 **phineas :right brit**

 **that good that we win phineas you part of Troy sing with Brittany chipmunks and chipettes**

 **still stay actors but be in the show**

 **phineas:fine okay with me**

 **Alvin: hay Brit come her**

 **Brittany: will back phineas**

 **phineas okay**

 **Brittany: what**

 **Alvin: is that sonic ling up in the Lind**

 **Brittany: ya that him.**

 **sonic ran over her kiss open her eyes and phineas turn her hard**

 **today is masquerade party phineas and brittany were holding hands someone play a slow song**

 **brittany and phineas holding hand she cross her amrs around his neck his grabbed her waist**

 **he take of his hat kiss her onder the hat she open her eyes after dancing phineas and brittany**

 **nobody were they are he look at brittany hands his hand movin to her hand tought she getting**

 **giggling open her fan phineas kiss her lips she cover with fan onder the lips after the kiss brittany**

 **went to the bathroom phineas looking the moon think about brittany isabella saw phineas looking**

 **the window she come closer to him he turn his head saw isabella she kiss him he open his eyes after**

 **brittany come out from the bathroom stop at the door she saw phineas kiss isabella hidding on the**

 **door her tears coming to her eye she ran phineas saw brittany running he stop kiss isabella ran to**

 **brittany brittany call dave pick her up dave and alvin pick brittany**

 **leave**

 **Brittany wight**

 **what ?**

 **i'm sorry are you mad at me**

 **yes she kiss you you i love you but we over**

 **i don't like this phineas**

 **holding hand she start singing**

 **I gotta say what's on my mind**

 **Something about us**

 **Doesn't seem right these days**

 **Life keeps gettin in the way**

 **Whenever we try, somehow the plan**

 **Is always rearranged**

 **It's so hard to say**

 **But I've gotta do what's best for me**

 **You'll be ok...**

 **I've got to move on and be who I am**

 **I just don't belong here**

 **I hope you understand**

 **We might find our place in this**

 **World someday**

 **But at least for now**

 **I gotta go my own way**

 **let go her hand from phineas**

 **Don't wanna leave it all behind**

 **But I get my hopes up**

 **And I watch them fall every time**

 **Another color turns to grey**

 **And it's just too hard to watch it all**

 **Slowly fade away**

 **I'm leaving today 'cause I**

 **Gotta do what's best for me**

 **You'll be ok...**

 **get out side grave her purse she take her necklaces**

 **I've got to move on and be who I am**

 **I just don't belong here**

 **I hope you understand**

 **We might find our place in this**

 **World someday**

 **But at least for now**

 **I gotta go my own way**

 **she bridge phineas ran to her and stop her**

 **Phineas**

 **What about us?**

 **What about everything we've been through?**

 **Brittany**

 **What about trust?**

 **Phineas**

 **You know I never wanted to hurt you**

 **Brittany**

 **what about me?**

 **they holding hand.**

 **Phineas**

 **What am I supposed to do?**

 **Brittany**

 **I gotta leave but I'll miss you**

 **Phineas**

 **I'll miss you**

 **he tough her cheek she turn her body bridge he cross**

 **his arm round her waist holding hands**

 **Brittany**

 **So**

 **I've got to move on and be who I am**

 **Phineas**

 **Why do you have to go?**

 **Brittany**

 **I just don't belong here**

 **I hope you understand**

 **Phineas**

 **I'm trying to understand**

 **Brittany**

 **We might find our place in this**

 **World someday**

 **But at least for now**

 **Phineas**

 **I want you to stay**

 **she put her hand on his hair he tough her hand her**

 **tears coming to her eye she gave back necklace to him**

 **ran grave her purse**

 **Brittany**

 **I gotta go my own way**

 **I've got to move on and be who I am**

 **Phineas**

 **What about us?**

 **Brittany**

 **I just don't belong here**

 **I hope you understand**

 **Phineas**

 **I'm trying to understand**

 **she stop he look at him dave car back of her phineas**

 **looks at his hand was a gave to brit necklace open the**

 **door get inside car**

 **Brittany**

 **We might find our place in this**

 **World someday**

 **But at least for now**

 **I gotta go my own way**

 **I gotta go my own way**

 **I gotta go my own way**

 **car leave phineas went back to the party**

 **sonic:hey phineas are you okay**

 **phineas: brittany just break up with me**

 **sonic: sorry to her that why she break up with**

 **you phineas: Isabella kiss me ran away gave me**

 **her necklace party was over have necklace to sonic**

 **tomorrow was the**

 **talent show sonic went chipettes house Brittany**

 **get ready for talent show sonic knocked door jeanette**

 **open her door hey sonic here for**

 **Brit Brittany went down stairs sonic we with you**

 **talent show Brittany sonic: I still mad phineas**

 **Brit Brittany; ya gave this necklace to you phineas**

 **give to you he still love you are you ready kiss.**

 **last go**

 **phineas start sing**

 **Phineas**

 **Once in a lifetime**

 **means there's no second chance**

 **so I believe that you and me**

 **should grab it while we can**

 **brittany start sing**

 **Brittany**

 **Make it last forever**

 **and never give it back**

 **phineas hard brittany vocie she looking were she is**

 **looking over**

 **Phineas**

 **It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at**

 **Both**

 **Because this moment's really all we have**

 **brittany come prom people he look at her walking**

 **Phineas**

 **Everyday**

 **of our lives,**

 **Brittany**

 **wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight**

 **Phineas**

 **Gonna run**

 **Both**

 **While we're young**

 **and keep the faith**

 **Phineas**

 **Everyday**

 **Both**

 **From right now,**

 **gonna use our voices and scream out loud**

 **Brittany**

 **Take my hand;**

 **phineas grave her hand come closer**

 **Phineas**

 **together we**

 **will celebrate,**

 **Brittany**

 **celebrate.**

 **Both**

 **Oh, ev'ryday.**

 **tough nose hug went up stage evrboys was caring**

 **Brittany**

 **They say that you should follow**

 **Phineas**

 **and chase down what you dream,**

 **Brittany**

 **but if you get lost and lose yourself**

 **Phineas**

 **what does is really mean?**

 **Brittany**

 **No matter where we're going,**

 **Phineas**

 **it starts from where we are.**

 **Brittany**

 **There's more to life when we listen to our hearts**

 **Phineas**

 **and because of you, I've got the strength to start**

 **he grave her hand put in the harts he ponit on her nose**

 **grave shuit he grave her hand went the pano**

 **Yeah, yeah, yeah!**

 **Both**

 **Everyday**

 **of our lives,**

 **they holding hands**

 **Brittany**

 **wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight**

 **Both**

 **Gonna run**

 **while we're young**

 **and keep the faith.**

 **Everyday**

 **phineas grave her hand spin**

 **holding hang let go hand side**

 **Phineas**

 **from right now,**

 **gonna use our voices and scream out loud**

 **Brittany**

 **Take my hand;**

 **together we**

 **will celebrate,**

 **Brittany**

 **Oh, ev'ryday**

 **Phineas**

 **We're taking it back,**

 **we're doing it here**

 **together!**

 **Brittany**

 **It's better like that,**

 **and stronger now**

 **than ever!**

 **he garve hand she put her hand on his shoulder**

 **Both**

 **We're not gonna lose.**

 **'Cause we get to choose.**

 **That's how it's gonna be!**

 **Phineas**

 **Everyday**

 **of our lives,**

 **Brittany**

 **wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.**

 **Phineas**

 **Gonna run**

 **while we're young**

 **Both**

 **And keep the faith**

 **Keep the faith!**

 **everbody phineas and brittany look at friends**

 **Choir**

 **Everyday**

 **of our lives,**

 **wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.**

 **Gonna run**

 **while we're young**

 **and keep the faith**

 **brittany grave sonic hand**

 **phineas grave jeanette make cirle**

 **jump around come closer**

 **Everyday**

 **from right now,**

 **gonna use our voices and scream out loud**

 **Take my hand;**

 **together we**

 **will celebrate,**

 **Ev'ryday!**

 **Live ev'ry day!**

 **Love ev'ryday!**

 **Live ev'ryday!**

 **Love ev'ryday!**

 **Ev'ryday!**

 **Ev'ryday!**

 **Ev'ryday!**

 **Ev'ryday!**

 **Ev'ryday!**

 **Ev'ryday!**

 **Ev'ryday!**

 **Brittany**

 **Ev'ryday!**

 **end song put here hand up air take a a bow**

 **everbody clapping**

 **brittany went to the park romntic sit phineas saw brittany**

 **hi**

 **hey**

 **sorry that isabella kiss me**

 **it okay over it**

 **would you be my girl back**

 **yes have a dance**

 **sure**

 **brittany put slow dance song brittany put arms around his neck he pitts his hand around**

 **wiest after gave a hug kiss on the lips**

 **the end**


End file.
